For some time, a replacement for the internal combustion engine for vehicle propulsion has been sought. Fuel cells are one option under serious consideration. Such systems consume electrodes and, therefore, the consumed electrodes must be replaced from time to time if the cell is to continue to operate.
It is the object of this invention to provide a novel, extremely simple solution to fuel cell electrode replacement which results in a unique combination of advantages which are significant to the development of viable alternative transportation systems.